Virdi's Pokephilia Experience
by Chespiner
Summary: Girl goes around sleeping with Pokemon, what could be better? Themes: Lemon, Molest, and of course Pokephilia. (If this feels similar to Nessie the Lass Nudist, I wanted to have Nessie sleep around with Pokemon, and as such, thought of this. This won't have as much public nudity, but will of course cover similar themes.)
1. Chapter 1 (Garde the Gardevoir)

If making out with your own Pokemon was a Crime, I would be a serious repeat offender, as being honest, I've lost count of the times I've made out with my Gardevoir. All I can remember is starting to do so, as soon as she evolved into a Kirlia a few years back. And, over the years, she's developed a few odd traits, that I've only seen in her, and her alone. One of the being the ability to change clothes of sorts. And two, a really strong telecommatic bond with me. And I mean, a really strong one, as it seems like she's talking to me, and she can understand every single word I say. It's weird I know, but I really love my Gardevoir, and I think I've got a fetish for all humaniod Pokemon.

I stop peddling as I let the hill carry me along, coasting off the speed I've built up, my long purple hair flowing in the wind. It almost feels quite relaxing, but I'm way too excited for what I'm about to do to feel relaxed. You see it's been a daily task of mine, to do something sexually adventurous with my Gardevoir, and today was no different, as I was soaring down the old deserted cycling road, headed off to an area that only I knew of. You see, today's the first day that I'm going "public" with my relationship. Surprisingly public sex is one of the last things I could think of when it came to spicing up my love life. Hell even bondage was before this. And speaking of bondage, Garde really seemed to be into that. I tried to focus on what I was doing, seeing as I was still moving pretty fast. I slowed myself down to around half my original speed, only because, only now thinking about it, I had been alone for quite some time, so it was about time I had some fun with myself. I stood up on the pedals and moved on of my hands back, attempting to steer with only a single hand, as I awkwardly lowered my black sports shorts with the other. I lowered them to around my thighs, fully exposing my bare rear cheeks. I sat back down and raised my light blue sports bra with my hand as I placed it back on the handle. I let out an audible moan as I felt the soft breeze caress me. I continued on for a few hundred metres like this, but I soon felt like I was being selfish. I reached down into the handle basket and withdrew Garde's Pokeball. I then released her in such a way she was now standing on the back spurs, with her hands on my shoulders. I tilted my head in her direction and said.  
"Like what you see?"  
"Oh, yes." She answered, softly blushing.  
"Feel free to grope me, but take it easy now. I still need to focus on the road." I replied.  
She replied by nodding with a seductive smile, as she lowered her green hands onto my small but ample enough breasts. As she slowly began to circle my nipples with her fingers, I released a soft moan. I could feel myself grow wet with excitement as she continued, and I refused the natural response of arching my back, as I wanted to keep my balance. A few hundred metres flew by and I could see the black lonely shore we were headed towards, at this time, Garde signalled for me to lift my arms up by tapping me on my shoulder. As I did so, she removed my sports bra, placing it down in my basket. She then replaced her comforting hands on my breast, this time lightly squeezing my nipples in-between her fingers. My soft moans occurred more often, and I struggled to say  
"Almost there, Garde" in-between light moans. She continued on squeezing my nipples in-between her fingers for the remainder of the journey.

I slowed the bike to a stop and hopped off, pulling it to the one remaining barrier. Garde looked around at the nearing sunset hitting the waters of the black beach.  
"Such an amazing sight." She said with a slight moan.  
"Too bad I'll be too busy making out with you to get a good look around." She added, looking lustfully in my direction.  
"Don't worry, final light isn't for another hour and a half, so we have more then enough time." I replied, attempting to keep my want to moan under check.  
I hopped down the stair towards the charcoal shore, keeping a light hold on my shorts, which had attempted to fall numerous times over the past few moments, since standing up. But as soon as I reached the sandy shoreline, I let go and as soon as I did so, they fell to my feet. I stepped out of them and span around, seeing what Garde would think.  
"Shoes, Socks and a smile is a good look for you, Virdi." She said, hopping down the steps.  
"Come on, darling. If I'm naked, you have to follow suit." I replied, seductively.  
"All in good time." My Gardevoir said as she unzipped the lower side of her white dress, revealing her light green thigh and part of her black panties.  
As well as wearing a sleeveless and strapless dress, she was wearing white thigh highs with a pair of mid-tone blue dress shoes. Oh and who could forget her heavy blush and lustful smile.  
One thing I love about Gardevoirs is that they can feel their trainers emotion. And that goes doubly for horniness as well. In fact, they even copy the same amount of "excitement" as them as well. So you'd know for sure that Garde was wet at the moment.

I took her hand and brought in her for a close embrace. I lowered a hand onto her hip and the other onto her arse. Garde kept her arms around my shoulders. We lingered for what seemed like an eternity before she made the first move, by leaning in and whispering,  
"Fuck me good." In an extremely seductive voice.  
I responded by going in for a good long kiss. Our tongues played with each other, and as we held the kiss, I could feel my lover lower her hands down my back. She stopped when they reached my lower cheeks. She then tightly squeezed them, before closing the gap even further. We held this for a few minutes, before I broke the kiss and the embrace. I then kneeled down, before sweeping away my fringe and lifting up the white dress. I could see that the inner sides of Garde's thighs were becoming wet, so I leaned in a took several good long licks of her black panties, which by this point were more then soaked in her pre-cum. With each lick, I pressed in deeper and by the last one, Garde was moaning pretty heavily. I paused for a second to tease my lover.  
"Aah, please don't aaaah stop. Please aah, do it directly." She moaned.  
I reached up her dress and lowered her panties to her ankles, before resuming my previous place. I lingered a little, taking a look at her light pink wet pussy. I leaned in again and kissed it, before adding a few licks with my tongue.  
"Aaaahn!" Garde purred.  
I pushed my tongue in deeper, getting about a quarter of it in, gave it a few full licks, before adding my fingers to really spread it. At this point, Garde had her hands on my head and was holding me close.  
I removed my tongue and quickly replaced it with my index and middle fingers. I pushed them in, up to my knuckle, before taking them out and beginning to thrust. Seeing as there was so much built up, it didn't take too long for her to cum. As I removed my fingers, a slick trail of femi-cum hang from my fingers to her crotch. It soon broke. I stood back up again, and then licked my wet fingers, in-front of Garde's face.  
"Fuuu-aaahn-cck!" she said, breathing heavily, mouth hung open.  
We held our gaze, before I broke the silence.  
"Hey, do you still have that dildo?" I asked.  
"Yeah." She said, snapping her hands, before a dildo popped onto her hands. "Why?"  
"Because I've got an idea." I said, before turning around and stroking her pink breast shard. "I want you to fuck me in the ass." I said, turning my head towards her before giving her a lustful grin.

I went on all fours, as Garde inserted her end of the dildo into herself, before pressing it up against my arse. Already I could feel it become slick with her cum.  
"You sure about this?" Garde asked.  
"Yeah, absolutely. Plus, I'm so worked up right now that I don't think normal sex could satisfy me." I replied.  
Grade replied by rubbing the tip of the dildo around my asshole, before slowing inserting the tip.  
I released a heavy moan in response.  
My lover slowly worked the rest of the surprisingly girthy mass into me, before stopping once it was all the way in.  
She then resumed by withdrawing it at the same pace until the tip. She then repeated this, continually picking up the pace, until I was face planting in the sand, arse in the air. Garde continued thrusting until I could no longer take it and came, moaning pretty loudly as a result. I could tell that Garde had left the dildo in me as apparently she had kneeled down and was beginning to toy with it, slightly tilting it around. causing it to rub across my G-spot a few times. I clinched my hands into the sand when the mass passed by my most sensitive spot. I then felt Garde's tongue as it worked it's way up my thighs. I shivered as my wet thighs were licked clean by my lover. Garde's tongue worked it's way to my crotch from my thighs, taking a detour through my inner thighs in the process. I was already close to cumming again when I felt the tongue stick around my pussy, but as Garde had started to lick my slit she had resumed playing with the dildo, this time pressing it down as well as tilting it around. I dug my fingers deep into the sand as I climaxed again. Having came twice, it wasn't a surprise that I could no longer support even my raised arse. Garde helped me turn over on to my back, and I just laid there struggling to catch my breath. I caught my Pokemon's gaze and smiled. She then lowered herself onto my chest, before bending over placing her chest shard above my face.  
"I want you to lick it. And make it good." She said, almost like she was preparing herself for the oncoming pleasure.  
Surprisingly given how open it is, the breast shard is one of the more sensitive places on a Gardevoir. In fact I've even managed to make Garde climax by stroking the shard alone.  
I opened my mouth and took in as much of it as I could, before licking the tip of it with my tongue. Even with that small gesture, Garde was already shivering in pleasure. I released the shard, before deeply licking the lower edge of it in it's entirety. I repeated this a few more times and by the seventh stroke I could tell that my lover was getting pretty close to another climax. With my strength returning to my arms, I reached up and squeezed her arse cheeks before licking the upper edge. This was what caused the Gardevoir to climax. She had briefly lost her strength and had to keep herself steady with a hand on my chest, but before long she was up, and helping me stand up too.  
"Virdi, you're absolutely covered in black sand, and in some places it seems caked in. I don't think you can return home like that." Garde said, worried.  
"Huh, well we have a perfectly clear sea to ourselves. Plus, we still haven't tried sex in water yet." I replied.  
"Good point. Let's spend an extra bit here." She said.

We both completely stripped down, placing all our clothes in the basket, before I took Garde in slowly to the water. Seeing as it was the middle of summer, the water was somewhat tepid, making it sort of relaxing. We went until we were about shoulder length deep, before I stopped and pulled Garde into an embrace.  
"You know, we could make a habit of coming here." I said, hanging my arms over Garde's shoulders.  
"I'd like that. You know, having the occasional picnic. Eating each other out. It'd be great." She said smiling.  
"Yeah, I think we'd probably end up having sex here more then anything else." I replied, looking longingly into her red eyes.  
I moved a hand onto my lover's breast, giving it a few squeezes, before moving it over it her chest shard, rubbing my finger along it's edge. She smiled in response.  
"Haaahn… you've just licked it, I can't take much mooooore." She moaned.  
I replied by leaning in and passionately kissing her. I dropped my hand back down to her breast and my free hand to her rear.  
Garde responded by lowering her hand to my crotch and inserting a green finger in, slowly at first, but steadily increasing it's speed as she thrusted it. My lover dropped the kiss, but kept her tongue hanging out, so I continued by lovingly licking and sucking on it, releasing a few moans here and there as I did so. After a while, I stopped sucking on Garde's tongue and moved my hand onto her crotch, doing my best to copy her pace. Being so close I could see her eyes lose focus and begin to go cross eyed. She was close, but after several minutes of anal, my stamina wasn't as good as it could be, so I was close too. We both added a finger in a last ditch effort, and like magic, we came at the same time. Since the water was so clear, we could see our femi-cum swirl around, before hanging in the water and then disappearing into it. We dropped our embrace so I could float on my back, while Garde could ride me. I stared up lovingly at her, reaching my hands to her rear. She snapped her fingers and I felt the dildo vanish from my asshole and appear again in Garde's hand. It was surprisingly clean despite where it had just been. She then turned around to place it in my pussy, before readjusting herself onto it. My lover slowly began to thrust her hips, as if she was testing out how much her actions would drop me in the water. Once she realised I didn't drop below too much, she began thrusting harder, even leaning into me. I kissed her, as she began to thrust even harder, and before long we were moaning more then we were kissing. With one final thrust we came at the same time. We began to float in the swallow water, still holding our embrace. As the sun began to set, Garde dropped down and began to lick my nipple. I smiled as doing it, she looked pretty cute.

"Come on, I think we should start heading back." I said, stopping Garde from licking my nipple.  
"Yeah, the sun is getting pretty low."  
I brushed Garde's green hair before heading back to the shore. Seeing as I didn't want to get our clothes wet, we headed off, still as naked as ever. With Garde beside me, we slowly made our way back, our skin quickly drying in the still somewhat hot air. Even when our skin was completely dry we didn't get dressed, or well fully, we did put on our shoes on again, seeing as it was starting to get pretty painful to walk on the still hot path, but before that sun had a chance to completely disappear we had made it to the end of the abandoned bike path. I turned to look at Garde. She grinned back at me, seemingly thinking of something interesting.  
"You know, it is somewhat late. I doubt there'd be any people walking by." She said, seductively.  
"I'd be fun." I replied, knowing we had about a twenty minute bike ride back to my apartment.  
We walked back onto the main path, still somewhat naked, only wearing our shoes and a smile.


	2. Chapter 2 (Lea the Roselia)

I was on my way back from work, after having a pretty normal day, but as I continued walking down the grassy route connecting my home town to the city my work was in, that soon changed. Out came a smallish Pokemon from behind the tree just ahead of me. It was a Pokemon that I knew of and had once wanted to raise. It was a Roselia, but this one was a little different. It's normal leaf covering it's front was missing, and in it's place was a small green and yellow boob-tube. Apart from that and a worried look on it's face, it wore nothing else. As it ran, I could see that the boob-tube was slowly falling, revealing it's areola.  
"Hey, wait up!" I said, running to catch up with it.  
It turned in my direction and stopped, before blushing and covering it's crotch with one of it's flower hands.  
"What do you want with me?" It said.  
I was initially shocked. A Pokemon talking? What was this. But then I remembered that Garde could pretty much talk to me so the idea wasn't totally foreign to me.  
"I just want to help you. You seem a little distressed." I replied. The f  
emale Pokemon paused for a bit, before finally showing an extremely joyful smile.  
"Thank you so much." It said, as it walked closer to me, never removing it's hand from it's crotch.  
"You look like you could use some clothes, so here, take some of mine, I said removing my white collared shirt. My work uniform consisted of a white collared shirt, a red skirt and black knee high socks. But that was only one of the options I could have picked. It just so happened that today, that was what I felt like wearing. And today, I just so happened to be wearing underwear, so I felt fine removing my shirt. I helped the Roselia into the shirt, and seeing as she was a couple of feet shorter then me, it looked more like a dress then anything else.  
"Thank you so much." It said again. "I don't know how to repay you."  
"Oh that won't be necessary." I replied. "But if you want to, you could come back to my place. It's only a few minutes away."  
"That would be lovely." She said, coming over to my side.

Along the brief walk, Roselia mentioned that she was recently in a pretty sour relationship, that had turned out as wrong as it could go, really. Her ex-boyfriend and his friends had sexually assaulted her, and she just managed to leave, with barely anything left.  
"I know I just got here and it would be rude to ask this, but would you mind letting me stay here?" She asked.  
"Sure, I don't mind. I mean, at the moment it's just me and my Gardevoir. I'm sure she'll love having a friend." I answered.  
"Thank you, oh so much." She replied.  
"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." I said, taking her over to my bedroom. As we walked into my bedroom, I saw Garde completely knocked out on my bed. Today she was wearing a green cardigan and a white skirt, and no underwear. I say this as I could see her bare crotch, through her partly spread legs. I took the Roselia over to the wardrobe and said.  
"Take anything you want from here. Just be warned that they may not fit you. But don't worry, we'll go shopping for some more clothes for you tomorrow." I said. I glanced down at her and before she could thank me a fourth time, I pressed my finger against her lips and then opened the wardrobe, before signalling at the huge stock of clothes inside. Before picking anything for myself, I stripped down and threw my clothes to the side. I ended up wearing a slightly oversized white t-shirt, with a space logo on it. I then threw on a pair of black panties, that were more like a g-string, but it wasn't as small. I then picked out a pair of light blue thigh highs.  
"I don't normally wear thigh-highs, but I think they match my current outfit." I said, directed at the Roselia.  
"Yeah, I think they do." She replied.  
She had picked out a white button up shirt, which she had loosely buttoned up, which was surprising given her lack of fingers.  
"You know, I never caught your name." I said, sitting down on the bed.  
"In that case, it's Lea." Lea said, smiling up at me.

I lead Lea out of the room, and back into the living room.  
"I'd would take you on a full tour of the apartment, but I'm pretty beat. So we'll do it later." I said, almost falling on the the couch.  
"Oh, that's more then fine. I might even explore around myself, if you wouldn't mind." Lea replied.  
"Oh, yeah make yourself at home." I said, stretching as I turned on the TV. Lea walked off and explored the rest of the apartment by herself as I channel surfed for a little. By the time I was almost drifting off to sleep, Lea had returned and had plopped herself down beside me. Noticing me doze off, she leaned against my arm and placed a hand on my lap before falling asleep herself. I couldn't tell you how much time had past as I slept, but what I do know, is that Lea had somehow fully moved herself into my lap, not only that, but as I was asleep I must have taken the chance to rub her crotch by accident, as Lea was moaning. She slowly woke up, tilting her head to look up at me. I snapped awake and stopped, now aware of what I was doing.  
"You know, I don't mind." She said, through slight moans, before placing my hand back over her crotch. "In fact, I wouldn't mind getting a little closer. If you know what I mean." She added, seductively. I was a little taken aback, but I went along with it, slowly getting into the mood myself, but before I fully got into it, I thought it over, and realised that, Garde would be fine, in fact she might even want to join in. I slipped a finger into her wet slit, and started thrusting it, as Lea began to moan heavily. I continued on, eventually adding in another finger, but before long, she arched her back and released her orgasmic cry, as well as her love juices. Afterwards she slipped off the couch, and picked herself up, before leaning over me. I hiked up my shirt a little, revealing my panties, which were extremely wet at that moment. Lea smiled seductively as she lowered my panties to my ankles, before brushing one of her "hands" over my crotch. I tried my hardest to last as long as I could, but something about the texture got to me, and I ended up cumming all over her hand. My lover smiled and let out a small laugh. I reached behind me for the remote and turned off the TV before turning my attention back to the Roselia in front of me. I gestured for her to come into my lap and brought her into an embrace. We stared into each others eyes for a little while, before I brought her in closer by wrapping my arms around her rear, and beginning a deep and passionate kiss. Lea raised my shirt with her hand and began to rub her flower over my nipple, somewhat circling around my areola. I break the kiss in response, failing to keep up the kiss. I leaned back and moaned pretty heavily as the Pokemon raised her other hand to my other breast. It didn't take very long until I came. A thought came to mind, and I smiled.  
"What is it?" Lea asked, returning my smile.  
'Come on, I think it's time I really introduce you to Garde." I said, seductively.

I lead Lea back into the bedroom, and found Garde softly purring in her sleep. Turns out she had two fingers in herself. I knocked on the door frame, hoping to wake her up. Thankfully she awoke to the slight knock. She hazily looked at me, before noticing Lea beside me, and she shot up, removing her fingers from within herself and got into a position where she was using her arms to lean up. She then quickly folded her legs.  
"Uh… hey. It seems we have a new visitor." She said blushing.  
"Yeah. Garde this is Lea." I said introducing Garde to Lea. "Due to some circumstances, she'll be joining us."  
"Hey, Garde." the Roselia said, waving.  
Garde's shock was amazing but then it soon faded away, before returning her wave although in a smaller motion.  
"Actually, that'll be pretty good. I'll have someone to keep me company when Virdi goes to class, or is busy studying." Garde smiled. Garde seemed to pause for a little bit, like she was just now noticing something.  
"Wait. You two didn't get started already did you?" She asked.  
"Yeah… sorry. It kinda just happened." I said sheepishly. "Hope you don't mind."  
"Nah, it's fine." She replied, smiling. "Now come here and let's actually get started!" She added patting the mattress beside her.


	3. Chapter 3 (Leaf and Quinn)

It had been a full week since I introduced Garde to Lea, and needless to say, those two hit it off from the get go. In fact, all three of us ended up staying up all night, in a seemingly endless stream of bliss. But as I walked along the twilight hued street, on a coffee run for myself. I ended up thinking about something other then coffee. In-front of me was a busty Leavanny and similarly endowed Vespiquen, with the Leavanny's arse in the air, her rear slightly exposed due to her loose sweat pants slipping down.  
"And that's how you do that pose, Quinn." She said coming out of the pose and getting into a sitting position. I froze, shocked at what was happening. Two pokemon practising what seemed like yoga. It was an odd sight.  
"Oh, come on Leaf. You know I can't expose myself like that, when I'm wearing a dress." The Vespiquen said, somewhat annoyed.  
"It's your fault for choosing to wear a dress in a first place." The Leavanny replied, mockingly.  
She did have a point. Seeing as the other Pokemon was wearing an orange dress, over a white button-up shirt, with a tie hanging over the top. The Vespiquen was also wearing black thigh-highs with orange flat-tops. She seemed to radiate with royalty. Especially with her long black hair. The Leavanny on the other hand, was wearing a black sports bra, with matching sweat pants. She wore her light green hair in a short bob, with yellowish cow-licks pointed straight upwards. It wasn't wearing any shoes, but I could see a pair of green flat-tops over near a bush. I wanted to avoid the pair and get on with my business, but I couldn't move. And I had lingered a little too long for it to not feel awkward to approach them. I tried looking away to attempt to get my mind of the sight in-front of me, but in doing so, my eyes locked with the Pokemon who was apparently named Quinn.  
"Oh, and who's this cutey." She said, almost jumping up to come over to me. I was too nervous to say anything, but I soon regained my voice as the Pokemon stroked my chin.  
"My name's Virdi." I stuttered.  
"Oh, Verdi ey? You eavesdrop often?" She asked.  
"No, I just so happened to be walking by."  
"Oh well, that's a shame. Because I like doing naughty things to trainers who eavesdrop." She replied.  
"Well, I'll be on my way." I said, somewhat interested in what she had in store. But as I tried to walk, my feet seemed to be stuck to the floor.  
"Huh, you don't seem to be doing a lot of walking." She said. 'Maybe, just maybe you wish to have some naughty things done to you."  
I paused for a little bit, before trying to avoid her leering gaze. "I'll take your silence as a yes then." She said, before signalling the Leavanny over to us.  
"Darling, please would be ever so kind as to pick up this dreadful eavesdropper." She said, grabbing my chin.  
"Yes, love." She replied, before lifting me up on her shoulder, keeping a tight grip on me with her entire arm.  
I felt a rough and quick slap on my arse, and released a yelp in response.  
'Oh what a lovely amble ass this 'Virdi' has." Quinn said.

The two stopped when they reached a small clearing in a small bushy forest. They then tied my hands behind my back with Leavanny's string shot, before then tying them to a small tree near the middle of the clearing.  
"Now I'm afraid, we'll have to shut you up for a bit. We wouldn't want anyone hearing your lovely screams of pleasure, now would we?" Quinn said, applying a gag made of a surprisingly strong patch of Leaf's white web. The Pokemon then brushed aside a part of my pretty messy fringe, before tracing a line down my chest from my chin with her finger. When it reached my bust, she gave my breasts a little squeeze, before complementing their firmness.

"I'm going to assume you're not wearing a bra today are you?" She said sexily.  
I replied by nodding as best as I could in my current situation. She was right. In fact I wasn't wearing underwear at all. Only because I had one a white and pink gradient shirt, which was tucked into a pair of light blue demin short shorts. I then finished off the outfit with a pair of black thigh highs, and the pink shoes I wore for work. I was slowly becoming aroused, seeing as I seemed to like bondage, when I tried it out with Garde.  
The Leavanny then handed the Vespiquen a small round pill of sorts, before she then slipped the pill through the mouth gag. She then instructed me to swallow, insisting that the pill was nothing harmless, and that the effects would wear off in an hour, but only after I stopped being aroused. Now the effects worked pretty fast, as pretty soon, I could feel something grow from my crotch. I could then feel the mass begin to grow out of the bottom of my shorts. I tried looking down and let out a muffled gasp at what I saw. I had grown a now fully erect penis.  
"Pretty useful, I know." Leaf said, before handing Quinn another pill. She then quickly popped it, before stroking and guiding her throbbing mass up her dress.  
"Oh, I could last for hours." She said, stroking at what I assumed was near the tip, as her hand was near her breasts.  
"But before you do, let me have some fun with this." Leaf said, stroking my partially exposed throbbing mass. I shivered as a result. The Vespiquen agreed, somewhat impatiently. The Leavanny unbuttoned my shorts, before lowering them to my ankles, kneeling as she did so.  
She then peeled back the foreskin, before giving it a few strokes in her hand, and then a few licks of the shaft, as she pointed it up. Her hand then moved down to the base, as she lowered her open mouth onto it. It felt amazing as she wrapped her tongue around the girth. Moving straight to the point, she combo'ed my penis with her mouth as well as a ring of her thumb and her index finger. My muffled moans grew louder as the Pokemon started picking up the pace, and before long, I had released a load into her mouth. She released my throbbing mass, before attempting to swallow as much as she could. I watched as she did so, allowing some of the love juice to trickle the side of her mouth.  
"Oh this one's good." She said, standing up. "We should keep her around."  
I gulped in shock in response, but my fears of being kept as a sex slave where quickly shelved as I saw the Vespiquen. She was almost drooling in anticipation. She bend over, and lowered her panties to the floor, before making her way over to me. She then unhooked my arms from the tree, keeping a firm hold on them.

She then bend me over, before smacking my ass again. I yelped in pain, but the pain of my southern cheek was quickly replaced with the sudden insertion of the Pokemon's rather large throbbing mass in my ass. Throwing caution to the wind, she shoved the entire length of it into me, before doing a few rough thrusts. By the fifth, one of her hands had found its way to my own girth, giving it a few strokes as she continued thrust. The Leavanny had now slipped her hands into her pants, as she said on the floor nearby.  
"Oooooh, don't worry about aaaah Quinn. She really only likes the feel of aaaaaah-nal sex." She moaned.  
Great, I thought to myself, although to be fair, I quickly found myself enjoying it. But before long, I felt the throbbing mass begin to pulse, and sure enough, the Vespiquen released her load into me, as I just so happened to release another load, this time onto the floor. Quinn was now out of breath, before throwing me on the floor, near were I had just came. My vision was blurry and my mind was on the urge of going blank. As I laid there, I felt the love juice slowly begin to find its way out of me, and down my inner thighs.  
"Yeah… she is a good one." the Vespiqueen said, still out of breath. "But she clearly was able to understand us, so she must have a strong bond with another Pokemon. So I wouldn't want to cause it any worry." She said, removing the web. I slowly picked myself up, thanking her.  
"Interesting experience." I said, "But don't worry about me. If I ever feel like doing this again, I'll come find you. And I'll even bring a friend.  
"Sure, Virdi was it?" She said, gesturing to the "door". "And here, let me help you out with that." She said, motioning to my still erect mass.  
"Oh, thanks." I replied, as the Vespiquen bend over, before fixing my mass into the top of my sock. She then helped me into my shorts, being careful of my cock. I then said my good byes, before heading back to my place. As well, as good as I could hide my new addition, it was still partially exposed. Walking back, I managed to come twice just from the motion of my thighs rubbing up against it. But before long, I found my way back before I could come a third time. I then passed out on the couch before remembering that I still hadn't brought the coffee I went out for.  
Ah, fuck it. I thought. I can always study early tomorrow.

I was awoken by a slight nudge on the shoulder.  
"Virdi? Virdi?" I heard Garde's voice ask.  
Despite laying on my chest, I turned my head and said "Hey…"  
It took me awhile to regain the strength to even turn onto my side, at which point, Garde noticed the still erect mass. Garde released a shocked gasp. She then grinned before moving her finger to gently stroke it. I feel the puddle of love juice move with the finger, with it feeling weird.  
"How'd you get this?" She asked, still grinning.  
"Long story." I replied, keeping my answer short.  
Garde accepted my answer and moved my sock out of the way, semi freeing the large mass. She then took it into the palm of her hand, playing around with the tip with her fingers. I moaned heavily. I put a hand on Garde's shoulder to signal that I wanted her to stop. She did so, and I turned onto my back, before getting into a position that I could remove my shorts in. I left them around my knees, before tilting my head to grin at Garde. We'd used dildos quite a bit, but we'd never gotten a chance like this before, so to say Garde was a little excited was an understatement. She practically rushed over to the other side and hopped on the couch, positioning herself so that her face was inches away from my girth. She took it in hands, giving it a few strokes, before pushing the foreskin back. She then leaned forward, brushing her fringe away from her face in the process before fully taking in the entire length in her mouth. She gave it a few licks before she started bobbing her head back and forth. Despite her lack of experience with an actual cock, she was actually doing pretty well, as within 30 seconds I arched my back, only giving my lover a few seconds to react before I came. She ended up with a face full of my semen. She tilted her head to look at me and smiled, before changing her position so she was sitting on my crotch, my mass in-front of her crotch. She then guided it in her slit, before slowly lowering herself in, moaning as she did so. Garde had to place a hand on my stomach by the time it was fully inserted, but after a few moments to compose herself, she slowly started to thrust her hips. It started off slow, but before long she was really going at it. I loved looking at Garde in complete ecstasy and this was one of the few times in a long while I've seen her like this. She dropped her tongue out as she climaxed, causing her to tighten her 'hold' on me, forcing me to climax with her. We locked eyes with each other as we caught our breaths, but after that we were straight back at it, this time with Garde laying on top of me, and us both thrusting our hips. It wasn't long until we each climaxed again.

With me still in Garde, we kissed passionately, before she finally broke the embrace.  
"I think Lea might want in on some of this." She said.  
I agreed and Garde helped me off the couch, before we both walked off to go find Lea.


	4. Chapter 3,5 (Garde and Lea)

Despite what had happened a few nights ago, I still hadn't really gotten to know our new room mate, which was odd, considering we did have sex and all. But seeing as Virdi had went off on a coffee run, I thought there was no better time then now to get to know Lea better. It was just going to be us, a little girl time, if you would. I walked over to her room, which was the former guest bedroom, and knocked on the door.  
"Hello, now that's Virdi's out for a little bit, I thought we could chill." I said.  
"Yeah, that'd be nice." Lea said on the other side of the door. "But just wait a moment!" She added, before I could open the door. I just brushed off her addition and waited until the door opened, with Lea on the other side, looking a bit blush. Her white and green thigh length sweater was seemingly ruffled in some places, like she had only just now put it on. But before my imagine could get the better of me, I noticed her red pearl necklace. It looked really good on her. No wonder she picked it out for herself when she and Virdi went clothes shopping. She invited me in, and despite she had only moved in a few days ago, her room was fairly clean, despite a few boxed here and there.  
"Hey, I don't want to be a burden and all, but could you help me unpack the rest of these? Some of the things are going on top of those shelves, and I can quite reach them." She asked, almost nervously.  
'Sure, we can shoot the shit as we finish up here." I replied, before helping her out with the first box.

As we unpacked, I learnt more about the Roselia, and more over, how she found Virdi. I attempted to comfort her, but she told me not to worry, as her past life was behind her and that she had Virdi and myself to keep her company now. But as we continued, I kept getting small glimpses of Lea's crotch whenever she would reach for something, her rear whenever she would bend over, and I was also mesmerised by how her breasts moved whenever she quickly moved her torso. It was clear that she wasn't wearing any underwear and I was beginning to grow a little horny. But one time when I was checking her out as she reached for a high shelf, she noticed me and grinned. She placed her knee on a lower shelf before brushing her hand on her ass, taking the sweater with it.  
"You, really are Virdi's Pokemon." She said seductively.  
This I couldn't deny, as growing up with Virdi had shaped both of us to be really easily excitable.  
"Well, we're almost done here anyway. So how about we take a break?" She said getting off of the shelf.  
"Nothing could be better." I replied.  
Lea drew closer to me and helped me out of my somewhat baggy shirt, before guiding me onto her bed and lowering her knee between my thighs. She then placed her arms on my shoulders as if to steady herself, before moving her knee closer to my crotch. She then finished by placing her other knee beside me, and sitting down in the position she had gotten herself in. Despite having jeans on, I could feel Lea's bare crotch, but not only that, but her subtle movements of her hips as she began to grind her knee against my crotch. She let out a small moan, before she smiled. I returned her smile, before going in for a kiss, and despite our slightly uncomfortable position we held it for numerous passionate moments as the Roselia guided her knee against my crotch. We broke the kiss by moaning at the same time, and I watched a small trail of our mixed saliva hang between us, before quickly breaking and landing mostly on my chest spike. With a slight nod, we both agreed to get in a more natural position, with us both standing up, close together held in an embrace. I guided her hand over to my shard and moved her finger to stroke it's length. I let go a passionate moan, before letting Lea stroke it a few more times, I responded by sneaking my hand up her sweater and onto her arse, groping it as we continued. Seeing as I was close to orgasm, Lea broke the embrace, so she could take her arms and breasts out of her sweater. She then told me to kneel beside the bed, as she sat down on the edge, pressing her breasts together. She smirked as I kneeled and instructed me to insert my spike in-between her breasts. I was almost thrown off the edge as I did so, and after only a few motions of Lea's breasts against my chest shard, I came, dropping my body onto my lover's lap.

With some help from Lea, I got up again, and walked over to the wall, before pressing a hand onto it. I turned back and smiled at Lea, moving my other hand along to my rear, before tightly grabbing it. I then lowered my grey jeans to thigh height, before spanking my bare arse cheek and smirking at Lea. She bit her lip in response and came over to me, before taking my cheeks in her hands, groping them. The Roselia then smacked my ass, before dropping herself to a kneel, before forcefully spreading my arse cheeks apart, and shoving her face in the gap. Being already sensitive from the previous orgasm, I was quite close to a second orgasm already. Lea thrusted her tongue into my wet slit and with only three forceful thrusts, but me over the edge. We then went back to the bed, and again Lea sat down at the edge, and I kneeled down, but this time I berried my face in her crotch and gave several passionate and longing licks to her bare southern region. My lover was already quite wet, despite the lack of attention she had received, and so it only took a few thrusts of my tongue until she released love juice all over my face. I started up at her and smiled, licking my lips. Lea removed her sweater, revealing her curvy body, and scooted back a bit. I climbed back onto the bed, coming into Lea's embrace. The Roselia then removed my jeans, before laying down. I laid down beside her, dropping a hand to her crotch, beginning to finger her wet slit. Lea initiated a kiss as I also begin to grope one of her breasts. In no time at all, she climaxed a second time.

I eased up, allowing Lea to catch her breath, before snapping my hands and summoning my double ended dildo. I got up and kneeled as I inserted it into myself, releasing a moan as I did so.  
"Where do you want it?" I asked.  
Lea replied by getting on all fours and then spreading her arse cheeks, before telling me  
"In here. And do me hard." She said, gesturing to her pussy.  
I then forcefully thrusted the toy into her, letting our own bodies touch, before thrusting again, and again and once again, picking up the pace and never once lowering the length I thrusted into my lover. Soon enough, Lea had lost strength in her arms and was now face planting into her pillows, and before long we came at the same time, collapsing on top of one another, before I rolled off the Roselia and back onto the bed.  
I glanced at Lea, as I caught my breathe and noticed that she had closed her eyes and was seemingly asleep. I slowly started to drift off to sleep, but as darkness began to swirl into my vision, I gave Lea's arse one last smack.


	5. Chapter 4 (Missy the Mismagius)

I glanced over at the clock on the adjacent wall.  
3:30. Another late night I thought to myself, yawning while stretching my arms up. Suppose I'll call it a night.  
I stood up from my chair and turned off my music I had playing in the background, before I moved my chair in. I stretched again as I stood up, afterwards I unzipped my jacket, noticing how hot I was, which was surprising considering I wasn't wearing much. Just a pair of lacy black underwear and of course a black leather jacket, which was technically Garde's but she said she liked it on me more, so I've taken to wearing it. As I approached the door frame and turned off the light in the study, I heard a noise that seemed like someone was knocking on the wall near me.  
Guess the apartment's finally settling in, I though brushing off the odd noise. But as I walked towards the bedroom, I heard the noise again. And once again when I was closer, only this time it sounded like it was getting closer. I brushed it off yet again, too tired to worry about it too much. But as I reached for the door knob, I felt a seemingly cold hand on my shoulder. I froze. Both Lea and Garde would have been asleep for hours now. I felt the hand slip under my jacket and onto my bare shoulder. I didn't know what to do. I felt another hand move it's way from the side of my stomach to my bare thigh, and then slowly move it's way to my inner thigh. I tried to move the hand away from my crotch, but the hand grabbed mine and a voice said.  
"Just let it happen. You know you want it." In a suggestive voice. The hand moved from my shoulder down to my breast and it was replaced by what I could assume was the head of the thing.  
"I've been building up the courage to do this for awhile now." It said, beginning to squeeze my breast.  
"You know, who ever you are, you could have just asked." I said, nervous.  
"But what's the fun in asking?" She said seductively as she slipped her hand under my bra and onto my nipple. At the same time her other hand was slowly working it's way around my crotch, seemingly tracing it, searching for my sensitive spot. She pinched my nipple hard, and I released a yelp. She moved her hand over my mouth in response.  
"We'd better move back into the study." It said. "We don't want to wake up anyone know do we?"

As we entered the room, It closed the door and told me to go sit on my chair. I did what I was told, stumbling around in the darkness as I did so. The thing made it's way back to me, swinging me around so I was facing the desk. It then moved my arms behind my back, rising one up, before what I assumed was tying my hands to the back of the chair. I didn't hear any movement, so I was shocked when I felt the hand touch my crotch. I looked in what I thought was it's direction, as it traced a line over my slit. I then felt another hand move my jacket out of the way, so it could take one of boobs out of my bra. It then cupped it in it's hand, squeezing it, as it's other hand began to press down on my slit. I released a slight moan in response. Before long the hand that was on my breast had moved from simply holding it to circling around my areola and then to rubbing my nipple with two of it's fingers. Her other hand had gone from stroking my slit through my panties to slipping under them and spreading my lower lips and stroking my spread pussy. My moans grew heavier and before long the shadowy figure had brought me to climax. It released it's hold of me, even removing whatever was holding my arms back, and I heard it seemingly lick my love juices off it's fingers.  
"Now, even though I can see you perfectly in the dark. I think it's time you see me." It said, walking away, towards the light switch. Even though I shielded my eyes from the sudden light, I was still slightly blinded by it. As I regained my sight, the shady figure became clearer in my vision, as she stood there before me.  
It was a half naked Mismagius.

It had medium length pink hair tucked under what looked like the hat you'd see on any other Mismagius. Her long pink fringe covered half of her purple face, although I could still see her embarrassed cheeks and her yellow smile. She had 'covered' her ample sized bust with pink nipple stickers. She had on a high waisted skirt which was the same shade of a darker purple as her hat, with a pink trim along the bottom, although it was short enough that I could easily she her snatch. She finished off her 'outfit' with pink elbow length gloves and pink high heels. She then grew closer to me, before smiling and lifting up her skirt, despite already pretty much showing her pussy off to me.  
"Ahhhh! I can't wait anymore!' She moaned, before stopping before me and lowering herself onto my thigh. She then placed a hand onto the back of the chair before she started grinding her hips against my knee.  
"I've always wanted to aaaah do this." she moaned, taking my chin with her free and guiding it up to her face. She lingered there for a while, still gyrating her hips. It was like she was waiting for my permission. I looked away at the door for a second before locking eyes with her, her red iris filled with lust. I opened my mouth and she took the invitation and kissed me. She forced her tongue on top of mine, taking complete control of the kiss. Somehow she managed to keep my tongue pinned down and explore my mouth with her tongue at the same time, as well as moaning pretty heavily. The Mismagius increased the speed of her grinding and in no time at all, she came, dropping the kiss, but keeping her tongue hang out of her mouth. After she had composed herself, she sat normally on my knees, and I wrapped my arms around her rear, groping her rear. Much like her ample bust, she had an ample sized arse, that was somewhat firm.  
"Come now, let's get into this." She said, taking off my jacket and slinging it around the chair. She then slipped her hand down to my crotch, before making a fist and rubbing her knuckles against it. There was something about the knuckles rubbing against my wet panties that got to me, and before long I tilted my head back, in anticipation of climaxing, but before I could, the Pokemon stopped and stood up.  
"But, aaah I was so close." I moaned.  
"All in good time." She replied, before kneeling down. "It's best if I do this first. It'll make what I'm going to do all the more better." She added pausing.  
She parted my legs, before lowering my panties to around my ankles. The Mismagius then placed her face before my bare crotch.  
"Hold on to something. I've heard my tongue is quite paralysing." It said before taking a slow and accurate lick of the entire length of my slick slit. It may have only been a single lick, but it shot me over the edge and into one of the best orgasms I've ever had.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNN!" I moaned deeply, struggling to even stay on the chair anymore. The Mismagius readjusted herself and smiled.  
"Was it that good?" She asked, before licking her lips.

I tried to move to right myself, but I couldn't move anything from the waist down. The Pokemon must have seen me worry, as she said. "Don't worry, it's only going to last for a little bit. Half an hour tops."  
"Now let's get you on the floor before you fall off." She added, guiding me onto the floor. Once I was on the floor, the Mismagius stopped and thought about what she could do with me, now that I was paralysed. Then she got an idea, she then backed up and tilted her head in my direction, smiling, before lowering her rear onto my face. I understood what she had thought of, and got to work licking her wet slit. She moaned pretty heavily despite me just starting.  
"Hey, go eaaaaaahsy. I'm really weak when it comes to cunnilingus." She moaned.  
I stopped for a bit, before going back in, doubling down. It didn't take very long until she climaxed, tilting her head back. I then felt her freeze, as I realised I had heard the door open.  
"Aaaaaah…. This… isn't what it looks like…?" She said, turning her attention to whomever was at the door.  
"Oh, I don't mind that. It's just that I wasn't aware that we had company." I heard Garde say.  
"Oh…" The Mismagius said, trailing off.  
"Anyway, I'm Garde, and the person who's face you're sitting on is Virdi." Garde said, coming closer.  
"I'm…. Marie. But… you can call me Missy if you… want." She said shyly. Apparently Garde helped Missy up, as I could see Garde holding the Ghost Pokemon's hand. Garde looked down at me, and I waved back up at her. I could also see that Garde was wearing the semi transparent night dress she only wore when we had company around.  
"Now that you've had your fun with Virdi, I think it's time we have fun." Garde said seductively, leading Missy to a free space in the room. I positioned myself on my arms to get a better look at what was about to happen.  
Garde began groping Missy's rear and up until Missy began to moan softly, didn't seem quite into it. But was she did, it was like a switch was hit, and in an instant, Missy had Garde on the floor, ass in the air, holding onto her ankles. I was just as surprised as Garde was. Missy then leaned in close to Garde's crotch and she began to rapidly lick her slit, bringing Garde to climax within mere moments. Even after the Gardevoir had climaxed, the Mismagius had kept going, but as she did so, she lowered her rear down over her lovers face. Garde took the chance and began licking Missy's slit. The two kept at it for a good long while, before they eventually collapsed. I grinned and allowed myself to fall asleep. But before I did I happened to glance over at the clock. 5:55 it read. Class started in 4 hours. Ah, fuck it I thought as I drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5 (Renae the Mareanie)

As the perfectly clear waters of the abandoned black shore line came into view, I smiled, having sorely missed this amazing sight. Seeing as I had a long weekend off from school, I'd decided that the girls and I would spend the day at the black beach. Both Garde and Lea agreed, and I had even asked Missy, who had made a habit of spending a lot of time at the apartment, even getting close with both of them, and even forming a rivalry both Garde and her. I had gone on ahead, so I could set up a picnic sight of sorts. I let my black jumper flow in the breeze as I rode the final few hundred metres towards the beach. As I stopped my bike, I hopped off and re-adjusted my black bikini seeing as it had slipped a little in the wind. I then took out the bag I had stowed in the basket, and dropped it beside the bike, before taking the umbrella I had strapped to the side. Surprisingly it hadn't impacted the ride over here. Before stepping onto the black sand, I slipped out of my white flat shoes and placed them on the steps, before taking the bag and umbrella in my hands and stepping down.

It only took a few moments to set up the site, as I only really took a picnic blanket and the aforementioned umbrella. I sat down in the shade and took my phone out from the bag and texted Garde.  
"All ready here, just waiting on you sexys." I then placed the phone beside me and sighed a breath of relief. After all those weeks of hard studying leading up to the finals, it felt really nice to finally relax a little. In fact I had only just now realised, that my last sexual experience was with Missy, the night she dropped into my life. I found myself lowering my hand to my crotch, before stopping myself.  
"Maybe, I should wait until they get here, so we can some fun" I thought to myself. But I couldn't leave myself alone, and gave my slit a few quick strokes. Even those small strokes was enough to make me moan. But I steeled myself and even zipped up my jumper to stop myself from even attempting to touch myself.

A few minutes past and I began to think that I was hearing things, as I could faintly hear someone moaning. I tried to brush it off, but the moaning quickly grew louder. I stood up and tried looking around to see if I could spot the source of the sound. I couldn't tell exactly where it was coming from, but it seemed to be coming from the rocky pool a little ways away from the shore to the left of me. I unzipped my jumper and threw it off, so I could easily go into the water without having to worry. As I walked along the edge of the water, I soon found what was causing the sound. I was surprised to find a Humanoid Mareanie who was completely naked apart from her yellow thigh high socks she had on. She was leaning on one of the rocks with a knee on it, holding an orange Corsola up to her crotch. I drew closer, wading into the cool water to get a better look. Her tongue hang out of her mouth, and I could easily see love juices spilling out onto the poor sphere Pokemon the Mareanie was using as a dildo. I got even closer again, and could tell that the purple Pokemon was close to climax. Seeing as she had her head tilted in the direction of her rear, as if to get a better look at what she was doing, I was surprised she hadn't seen me approach, but as I drew close to one of the rocks forming the rock pool, she gasped and fell off the rock she was leaning on, and dropped the Corsola, which promptly swam off. She attempted to cover herself, by moving her blue hair in-front of her subtle breasts, which I'd had to guess were around the same size as much, if not smaller. She thrusted her hands over her crotch, despite the small waves doing a pretty good job of it already.  
"Whaaaaahhht….. are you doing here…?" She moaned.  
"Oh, I just so happened to hear you is all. And I was curious." I answered.  
'Well… you happened to interrupt meeee-aaah and you made me lose my favourite toy." She moaned.  
'Well I apologise, but surely I can make it up to you." I said, lowering my hand.  
Her eyes darted away from me for a second, before she looked back at me nervously and accepted my hand.  
"It's Renae. My name." She said standing up in the sallow water.  
"Virdi." I replied, before smirking and dropping a hand to her crotch. It only took a small gesture of my finger, before I felt her crotch quiver and Renae's body go limb in response. I quickly got her in an embrace.  
Once she had recovered she said.  
"Hey! Not fair…. but thanks for pushing me to climax." She smiled. "I was almost about to go crazy." She added.  
"No worries." I replied. "Now, let's go back to the shore and we can have some fun."

As we walked back, Renae held her hand over her chest, despite me already seeing her masturbate. I led her back to the shore line and decided that laying down with our legs in the water would be a better idea then just laying down on the blanket. I held Renae in an embrace, giving her tight magenta rear a few gropes. It may have been more on the subtle side, but it was definitely firm. Being a little bit over sensitive from her recent climax, she released a loud moan, as she held her tongue out, I took the chance and dived in for a kiss, being careful not to accidentally pierce my tongue on her sharp canines. I moved a hand to her breast and sat her nipple in-between my fingers, before tweaking them a little. Before long I could tell Renae was growing to close to a climax, as her body was twitching in anticipation. I decided to push her over the edge by slipping a finger into her ass, and wiggling it around a little. And like I thought, she came a second time. I broke the kiss, and stared in her somewhat hazy eyes as she recovered. Once she was strong enough to stand on her own again, we laid down, before she smirked and flipped her position, almost shoving her arse in my face. I knew what she wanted done, but before I could move my head in closer, she shoved her tongue in my slit, after pushing away my bikini bottoms. She used her tongue effectively and passionately and within minutes, I was brought to a quick climax. I was left panting, and I took my time catching my breath. Reno tilted her head back in my direction.  
"Hey, there's something I want to try." She said.  
"Sure, I'd be down." I replied, still somewhat out of breath."  
"You sure? It kinda involves poisoning you with a special poison, so that my affection is twice as strong." She replied.  
I thought about it for a moment, before asking. "You can remove it or even heal it after, right?"  
"Not exactly, but the poison isn't deadly and should go away after a day or two." She answered.  
Again, I thought about it. On one hand, I'd get to experience something new, but on the other, it might turn sour and quick. I decided to risk it, and nodded in response.  
"Let's do it. Not to mention if it does go wrong, I can get one of my Pokemon to heal me." I said.  
The Mareanie smiled seductively, as a pinkish purple fluid began to drip from her mouth, seemingly coming from her canines. She winked at me, before lowering her head over my crotch again.

I felt her spread my slit, before pinching my clitoris and biting down hard on it, sinking her canines into it. As soon as she did that, my entire body was over run with a strong and unique twist of both pleasure and pain. I tilted my head back and released a rather loud moan, as my mind began to go blank. I then felt Renae pull my arse into the air, changing both our positions, so that she was now sitting on my face and she was holding my lower body up in the air. She then moved her attention back to using her tongue on my pussy, as well as using a finger or two to gently finger my back door. Renae continued this for what seemed like forever, slowly evolving a slow strokes of her tongue on my wet slit, to passionate thrusts of her tongue into my pussy. She transitioned from gently playing with my arse to thrusting two fingers in deeply. I couldn't tell you how long exactly she did this for or even how many times I climaxed, but all I remember next is passing out, and waking up back on the picnic blanket, next to Lea. I looked around and saw that Garde was off playing in the water, but as she noticed me come to, she rushed back over. I also saw Missy, who was sunbathing completely naked. I couldn't see any sign of the Mareanie, but I did notice my phone on my stomach. I grabbed it and saw that it was on the notepad app. It was resting on a new page, that I didn't remember making.

It read. "I had fun. Call me." With a smiling and water squirt emojis next to theme as well as a phone number.  
I assumed it was Renae's.  
"Maybe I should invite her over." I thought to myself as Garde came up to me.


	7. Chapter 6 (June the Jynx)

I slipped into a pair of white jeans, slightly raising up my virgin-killer sweater as I did so. I had recently told Garde that she could choice what I wore for a day, and of course she chose this sweater and only a pair of thigh highs. Garde wanted me to wear them tomorrow, so I decided that I would wear the sweater out at least once before hand so I could get comfortable in it. I tugged on the sides of the sweater as my bare nipples were beginning to expose themselves. I had also decided on taking the extra step by not wearing any underwear. Garde came up to me and slapped my arse, saying  
"Hey sexy." in a seductive tone.  
I replied by smirking and shaking my head.  
"Hey, you ready to go out?" I asked her.  
"Yeah, I'm good to go." She replied.  
Today Garde was wearing a light cyan jacket and a pair of black jeans. She also had on orange high heels, which was something new for her. I smiled back as I slipped into my usual white flats before picking up my bag, and handing it over to the Gardevoir. I didn't really want to bother with a bag, as I assumed that it would mess with my sweater as I walked. Garde happily accepted the bag and we walked off. We headed towards the stationary store, as my holiday was fast coming to an end, and I needed some replacements for my stuff.

As we walked, we noticed a fairly curvy Jynx, that was seemingly following us. She had long flowing blonde hair, and a Jynx's usual red dress, only difference was that it was extremely see through, as I could easily see her darker purple nipples and her crimson g-string she had on. She was also wearing gold high heels. She continued to follow us into the store, and we even noticed her popping around the corners of the aisles, blowing kisses towards us. She seemed to be focusing on me more then Garde, but I just chopped it up to the outfit I was wearing. When exited the store and continued on to the route leading back to my apartment, she finally came up to me, placing a cold hand on my stomach.  
"Hey, adorable sweater you're wearing." She said telepathically to me.  
I shivered at the feel of the rogue Pokemon's hands. Garde, also surprised at the sudden drop in, went to use some of her powers, but was quickly frozen in a solid rectangular prism of ice.  
"Sorry honey, I don't have time for sirs or knights."  
I was just as shocked as Garde was.  
"But, really now honey, why hang out with this square when you've got me." She added, placing her head on my shoulder. I noticed that her hands had started to travel south.  
"I'd prefer to stick with my girlfriend." I said, holding the Pokemon's hands in place, withdrawing them from my sweater.  
"Oh, just please at least tell me where you got that sexy sweater, daarl." She said, over pronouncing the word sexy.  
"I wouldn't know, Garde got this for me." I answered, turning to face the Jynx.  
"Huh, disappointing. I was hoping to spice up my shows, especially since they've gone so frigid as of late." She said, pouting.  
"I mean, I could ask Garde if you thawed her out." I said.  
"Oh, I can't do that. Only time can heal that." She replied. "But, there's something we can do to speed the process up." She added, before drawing closer to me and pushing me up against the Gardevoir-icle, placing a hand over my shoulder. She then flicked her hair, and before I knew it, we were in a dark strip club, with the sole lighting highlighting the stripper pole.

I noticed that I was sitting on the only chair in the entire room, and the Jynx and ice block holding Garde were up on the stage.  
'Good afternoon, Virdi. Our very own June will be giving you a private show." I heard in the distance somewhere, before it was replaced by sensual music. The Jynx who was supposedly named June slowly danced around, moving her hands along her body, paying extra attention to her shoulders. Eventually she lowered her dress down a bit, exposing her breasts fully. At this point I noticed a pair of golden piercings in her nipples. She then leaned over and began playing with her breasts, before finally straightening up and letting her dress fall to the floor. At this point, not only did I notice a matching piercing on her clit through her panties, but I also saw the 'ribbons' around her high heels begin to extend up, and only stopped when they reached her inner thighs. Her dress was also replaced by greyish white elbow length gloves and a golden choker collar. She walked up to the pole and did a full loop around it, before hanging from around the mid point and hanging upside down. She then formed a blade of ice, and reached up and slipped it under the sides of her g-string. She pulled on it, and quickly cut through the thin material. She repeated this on the other side. She then grabbed the panties and placed it in her mouth, grinning at me. She then blew a kiss at me, sending the panties my way, before placing a hand on her crotch, gently pressing in with her violet digits. I noticed the bright light seemingly reflecting off of some parts of June's crotch. I assumed it was because she was slightly wet. She continued her dance by righting herself, and sliding down the pole. June pressed her breasts against the pole and began to gyrate on the pole, thrusting her pelvis on the pole, grinding her snatch along the length of the beam. She then finished her dance by kneeling in-front of the pole, reaching behind her and summoning a golden dildo in her free hand. The Pokemon continued on by inserting the entire length of the phallic toy in herself, and quickly began thrusting it. It only took a few thrusts until her deep moans began to drown out the background music. She came, squirting love juice onto the stage, some of it even landing in front of me. June then took her slick digits into her mouth and seductively sucked on them, before blowing a kiss in my direction, extending a hand out. I was already fairly aroused, but as soon as she blew the kiss in my direction, my arousal went into over drive. June seeing this, flicked her hair, and before I knew it we were leaning against a now horizontal ice block.

My jeans were barely keeping the cold touch of the ice away. June place a hand on my shoulder, as she lowered the other to my crotch. She gave my slit a quick trace, before moving her hand onto my zipper, undoing it and beginning to slowly lower my pants. My pants now hang around my knees, and I shivered as my bare rear came into contact with the frozen block.  
"Not wearing any panties today are we?" June said seductively. She gave my slit another quick trace, pressing down as she did so, before moving it away from my crotch and onto my inner thigh.  
"Aaaaghnnn." I replied, getting somewhat annoyed at the Pokemon's avoidance.  
"All in good time." She whispered seductively, moving her hand to raise up my chin. Her hand slipped to the nape of my neck and I felt her undo the tie of my sweater, the collar loosening in the process. I then felt her form an icy cover over her fingers as they found their way down my back, causing me to shiver in pleasure as she did so. When the digits found their way down to my rear, they gave my southern cheeks a quick grope, before she loosed her hold on me and turned me around, before forcing me down on top of the ice block. Because of how much my chest was pressing up against it, they had started to spill out, touching the icy surface. Something about my nipples touching the ice made me grew ever so closer to orgasm. One more stroke from June's hands and I could easily climax. As she held my arm behind my back, I felt something cold slip under the back of my sweater, rubbing along the crack in my rear as it did so. June then positioned my hand so that it was touching the head of the icy phallic object. I felt it begin to thrust, grinding along my back, and because of where my hand was, I was pretty much giving it a hand job. We stayed like this for a while until I felt the ice rod begin to pulse, and before I knew it, I felt a sticky fluid erupt out, spilling all over my back and hand. The Jynx then finally brushed her hand along my crotch, rocketing me into orgasm. June then helped me up and leaned in for a kiss, using a little too much tongue then what I would have normally liked.

The Pokemon then broke the embrace and handed me the icy rod, before laying down on the block. She gestured for me to insert the phallic object, before inserting it into her. As I slid the rod into me, I was overwhelmed by it's coldness, heavily shivering in pleasure by the time I finished inserting it. I went to go insert the rod into June, but she then spread her rear open, before rubbing her other hole. I took the hint, and fully inserted the remaining length of the ice toy. She moaned hard, and continued to do so as I continued thrusting. The rod easily slipped in-between us as we went at it, quickly working me up almost as quick as the Jynx in front of me. Before too long, her orgasmic cry overpowered the room, echoing for at least a minute or two after she finished. I straightened up and went to withdraw the rod, but I found out that it had melted, sending cold water down both of our thighs. June then straightened herself up, flicking her hair as to summon her clothes on herself. She waited until I too was dressed, before flicking her hair again, sending us back to the route we were originally on. She then shook my hand, kissing it before for promptly walking off. I walked over to the frozen Garde to see how much the ice around her had melted. I was shocked. The ice hadn't melted at all, in fact, sleeping with June seemed to have sealed it with a stronger ice.  
I sat down to wonder about what I could possibly do, before quickly thinking of something. I took out Garde's Pokeball and withdrew her, before heading back home to grab my bike, as I was going to need it.


	8. Season 1 End (Que the Blue Gardevoir)

I peddled as fast I could go, not paying any attention to how much I was exposing myself at the moment. I was currently heading north as fast as I could, as the person who could help Garde was there. I'd given them a heads up text, so even though it getting fairly dark, I could see a set of lights on in the distance. As I retrieved my bike, I had written a quick note to inform Lea of where I was headed and why. I skidded to a stop and hopped off my bike at the base of the hill, before walking up the path with my bike. As I neared the top of the hill, the person I had travelled all this way helped with my bike, before leading me inside. Inside, the white and blue Pokemon who helped me, leaned against the desk.  
"So, what's up?" She said.  
The person, or rather the Pokemon was wearing a tight fitting white shirt as well as a similarly fitting short navy skirt. She also wore a pair of deep purple, almost black lacy stockings, leading in to bright orange high heels. She finished her outfit with a pair of orange glasses, hanging low on her nose, as well as a long white coat, which she currently had open. She also had a pair of hair clips holding up her short light blue hair out of her face.  
"Garde's been frozen." I replied, taking out her Pokeball and letting her out in the free space between the tables.  
The Pokemon turned her attention to the ice block and began to walk over to examine it. She paced around it, sometimes kneeling down and even touching it. When she was finished she came back to the desk, leaned against it, before grabbing a white mug and taking a sip of the brown steamy liquid.  
"Never-melt ice, ey? I know how to thaw it. But it'll take a lot of energy to do so." She said, holding the mug around her bust.  
"Never-melt ice?" I asked, surprised.  
"Yeah, it's a rare form of ice. I'm surprised it surrounded Garde." She said. "How'd it happen?"  
"Well, a wild Jynx did it." I replied.  
"Huh… Must have been a pretty strong Jynx then…" She said.  
"Just how much power are we talking here, Que?" I asked.  
She placed her finger on her chin. "A bit more then I'm normally able to produce. But… I'd probably be able to release enough upon orgasm." Que answered.  
I just tilted my head, confused.  
"I'm surprised you of all people are confused." She said. "I mean, after all, we Gardevoir do have the ability to have our physic power strengthened by climax." Que added.  
"Huh…" Was all I could come up with.  
"Well, let's get to work." She said, leading me over towards the middle of the room.

Garde and I had known Que, or Turquoise for a long time now. I think she was a friend of Garde's before I had met them. Que was a rare sight. Not only could she talk, but she was also something referred to as a "Shiny Pokemon". Not only that, but she had remained a trainer-less Pokemon for her entire life. It wasn't that she wasn't interested in being owned by a trainer, it was just that she much preferred to work as a scientist in a lab, along side humans. In fact, she had done so well in her field that she had even received her own lab, as well as a few trophies here and there. Because she was a good friend, I felt a little awkward having to see her masturbate. She led us into an adjacent room, so that she didn't have to worry about going over board and harming me. I went to go into another room, allowing Que some personal space, but before she started, she told me to stay here. As she leaned against the door, I turned away, facing the wall. As I couldn't see her, I seemed to be able to hear every movement she made. She had began with groping her breasts, before slowly working her way to placing a hand over her crotch, lightly stroking her slit. I heard her stop for a bit, before slipping her hand under her shirt, and lowering her panties a little bit, giving enough room for her hand to fit underneath. As she resumed, her soft moans began to fill the room. I glanced over to the window, and saw a light beginning to surround the ice block. Que's moans grew louder and passionate, slowly arousing me. I didn't want to, but I found myself lowering a hand down to my crotch. The moans continued on, but they seemed to stop increasing in intensity.  
"Aaaahn… Virdi… I need your…. ah, help!" I heard.  
I raised over the desk that I was hiding behind.  
"I… need… you to… aaaahn.. provide… material…" Que moaned.  
I was a little put off by this, but I quickly decided that I'd do anything Que needed me to.  
I stood up and walked over to the desk in-front of the moaning Gardevoir. I leaned against it and lowered my jeans, before flicking them off of me. I then pressed the bust of my sweater together, tugging it in-between my breasts. I then sat up on the desk, spreading my legs, before placing a hand over my crotch and exposed breast. I slowly got to work, skipping over feeling up my breast and going straight to tweaking my nipple. My own moans began to fill the room, at which point, Que's began to increase in passion, quickly resulting in us both climaxing together. Que quickly stood up and peered out the window, seeing the now neon orange barrier around Garde's ice block.  
"… It wasn't enough…?" She said, a bit defeated. "I mean, I did only climaxed a little bit…"  
I got off the desk, and walked over to Que.  
"Now what?" I asked.  
"Maybe I need to be driven into complete ecstasy." She said, turning to face me.  
I was about to reply, but a perverted smirk grew on her face, giving me the feeling that she had just had a perverted thought. And I was right. She then walked over to a specific desk, before bending over and withdrawing something from the draw.  
"This. This should do it." She said, with a perverted smile on her face, as she held something in her hand.  
She drew closer and I could now see that it was a phallic shaped toy. She handed it over to me, and I could already tell that this was no ordinary sex toy. It's overall texture was closer to the feel of an actual phallius.  
"I've been secretly working on a sex toy that could simulate ejaculation." Que said, resting on the edge of the desk.  
I nodded in response, went to insert a bit of it in myself, getting the approval of the Gardevoir. Once inserted, I pressed up against Que, slowly inserting the girth inside her. She released a passionate moan, as her eyes darted to the corners of her eyes. I brought her into a more of a sitting position, before I continued, raising one of her legs up as I did so. I began to slowly thrust my hips, Que leaning back as I did so, slowly beginning to enjoy the embrace. Even though I only had around a quarter of the actual length in me at one time, I could easily feel the quality of the toy. I brought a hand up to her breast, gently groping it as we went on, quickly working up the scientist. For some reason I felt the dildo begin to pulse, and without thinking, I withdrew it and rested it against her crotch before watching it squirt out a white liquid.  
"Heh… it works…" She panted, her stomach covered in the sticky stuff.  
Que then turned over on her stomach herself, motioning for me to continue on, a little rougher this time. I did so, somewhat turned on by the white fluid beginning to make it's way slowly down her legs. I could even see some of it begin to pool in her black lacy panties, which were hanging around her thighs. As I continued thrusting, I could tell this was working well, as Que was moaning pretty heavily now, and I could barely see the ice through the thickening orange barrier. Once again I felt the phallic object begin to pulse, and I withdrew it again, this time pressing it on her rear. The substitute love juice landed along her back and the sides of her face.  
"Aaaaahhhn. O—nce … mor-aaahng." Que moaned, her tongue struggling to stay in her mouth.  
I thought about it for a bit, and decided to spread her southern cheeks open a little, before quickly shoving as much of the girth as I could in. The Gardevoir released a orgasmic cry that was somewhere in-between pleasure and pain. I began thrusting, quickly matching and even surpassing the speed of my previous pace. Que's loud and lewd moans were filling up not only the room, but the entire lab. I reached for one of her arms and held it as I continued on, noticing that she was pretty close to reaching climax. Thrust after thrust she got closer, until with one final thrust, I pressed my crotch up against hers and allowed the toy to release it's load inside her, causing Que to shiver all over in an orgasmic pleasure. I withdrew the dildo from ourselves and placed it on the table, before turning my attention back to the other room.

I heard a thud, and looked down to see that Que had fallen off the table in her climax. I went to go help her up, but noticed that she was still in a state of ecstasy, shivering on the floor. A little rude of me, I know, but I stood over her and walked into the other room, approaching, what once was the ice block. A heavy cloud of fog was floating around the base, but I could easily see that almost all of the ice had melted, leaving only a small coat over Garde. I was a bit defeated as even Que couldn't help me, but as I was about to walk over to help the other Gardevoir, I noticed that Garde began to glow. Her entire body shined with a strange white light. The light grew brighter and brighter, until it eventually exploded, sending small pieces of ice everywhere. I quickly ducked behind a desk, but I came back up when I heard the ice stop slamming against the walls. I walked up to where Garde was, quickly surprised at what had happened to her. She was thawed out all right, and for some reason stark naked, but her body wasn't hers. It was different. She stood slightly taller then normal and her curves were emphasised a little too much. Not only that but she had two chest spikes coming from her bust.  
"Virdi?" I heard her say somewhat weakly.  
I didn't really care if it was Garde or not, I had Garde back. I went in for a quick hug, relieved that she was back. All a surprised Garde could do was hug me back, brushing my hair with her other hand. I felt a tap on my shoulder and broke the embrace. Que was standing behind us, her outfit straightened up, although I could see a few spots of rogue white liquid still on her. She held two stones in her hand, before passing them over to me.  
"Virdi, I'm surprised this hasn't happened to Garde before." She said.  
"What do you mean?" I replied, somewhat surprised.  
"Garde, you've just Mega Evolved." She replied, addressing the other Gardevoir.  
"I've… what now?" She asked, as surprised as I was.  
"Well, Mega Evolution only takes place when a trainer and their Pokemon share an extremely close bond." The Scientist said, her eyes gesturing to the two of us.  
I was over joyed. This was big news. I leaned in for a quick kiss. Once done, Que leaned in and whispered something into my ears.  
Out of the spur of the moment, I kneeled down on a knee, held up the stone that was meant for Gardevoir and said those five magic words.


End file.
